Thomas' Christmas Party
Thomas' Christmas Party (originally Thomas's Christmas Party) is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. Plot It is Christmas time and Thomas wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. The Fat Controller agrees with him, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs. Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snow plough and sets off with Toby to rescue her, and soon, with the help of Terence, who stays behind to look after the house, Thomas and Toby can return her to the shed, where the party is supposed to be. But as Thomas and Toby arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. Everybody sings carols, and Mrs. Kyndley says it's the best Christmas party ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Terence (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Bertie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Hackenbeck Tunnel * The Viaduct (deleted scene) * Knapford (deleted scene) * Bournemouth (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1984. It also features a flashback from the story Mrs Kyndley's Christmas from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. * The platform Sir Topham Hatt stands on is made out of LEGO. * The Christmas lights are real Christmas tree lights. * The text in the end credits is red in the original version. * When George Carlin provides the narration, Ringo Starr can be heard in the background when the engines sing at the end. Every foreign version has this as well, meaning Ringo's singing is built into the soundtrack for some reason. * Ringo Starr's US narration of this episode has been broadcast on the Shining Time Station Christmas special "'Tis a Gift" and its VHS release. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories. * In the Japanese dub, Gordon says Percy's lines during Thomas' flashback. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way in the opening shot. * When the workmen fit Thomas' snowplough, blu-tak is on one of the men's legs. * Throughout the episode, Toby keeps losing his brakevan. * When the engines whistle, only Thomas, Edward, and Henry's whistles can be heard. * At the Christmas party, Henry is in his old shape. * In the Sprout Channel version, around the time the engines save Mrs. Kyndley and the time Thomas gets back to the sheds, the narration is dramatically out of sync. * The Christmas tree at Tidmouth is far too tall compared to the engine shed. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Sir Topham Hatt stands on the Platform, some Blu-tak can be seen under his feet. * At the beginning when Thomas whistles "Happy Christmas" to Mrs. Kyndley, Clarabel is the front coach and facing forwards, but in the next shot she is at the back of the train and facing backwards. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas's Christmas Party In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyRestoredTitleCard.png|Restored title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyItalianTitleCard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:Thomas'sChristmasParty1.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty2.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty3.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty4.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty5.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty6.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty7.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty8.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty9.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty10.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty11.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty12.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty13.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty14.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty14.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'sChristmasParty15.png|James and Henry File:Thomas'sChristmasParty16.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty17.png|Gordon File:Thomas'sChristmasParty18.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty19.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas'sChristmasParty20.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty21.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty22.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png|Stock footage File:Thomas'sChristmasParty25.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty26.png|Thomas, Toby, and Henrietta File:Thomas'sChristmasParty28.png File:Thomas'Train36.png|Stock footage File:Thomas'ChristmasParty30.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty32.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty33.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty37.png|Terence File:Thomas'ChristmasParty38.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty39.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty41.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty42.png|Thomas and Toby File:Thomas'ChristmasParty43.png|Gordon, Percy, and Edward File:Thomas'ChristmasParty44.png|Bertie and Annie File:Thomas'ChristmasParty45.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty.JPG| File:Thomas'ChristmasParty13.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty15.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty16.jpg| File:Thomas'ChristmasParty17.png| File:Thomas'ChristmasParty19.JPG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty20.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty21.jpg|Note that Henry is in his old shape File:Thomas'ChristmasParty22.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty23.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty24.png| File:Thomas'ChristmasParty25.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty26.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty27.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty33.jpg| File:Thomas'ChristmasParty34.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty35.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Buzz book Episode File:Thomas' Christmas Party - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas' Christmas Party - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Thomas' Christmas Party - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin Narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes